Bittersweet Memories of a Famous Dancer
by Prince-Sohma-Yuki
Summary: This is my third fanfic and it's about a beautiful young girl who lived in poverty with her 86 years old blind and disabled grandmother and ambitious to be a famous dancer. This fanfic is about her life story...


**Bittersweet Memories of a Famous Dancer**

_Summary : This is my third fanfic and it's about a beautiful young girl; who lived in poverty with her 86_

_years old blind and disabled grandmother and ambitious to be a famous dancer._

_This fanfic is about her life story..._

_Disclaimer : This story was created by me and all the characters that I used in the story are OOC_

_A/N : Does anyone know why the god created us? What's our purpose for living in this earth?_

_We're created by the god not only to search the reason to live or the meaning in life._

_We do have a lot of purposes. For example, some people think about how to achieve their_

_dream and some of them also being selfish and think about money can be everything,_

_they even can sacrifice the other, to get what they wanted. To some people who always_

_believed in the Christ God as a savior, the god sent his precious son, Jesus to the earth,_

_to sacrifice himself for us, to helped us understands, the meaning of life and washed our sins_

_away by his blood. The God have forgiven us for the sin that we had done, but why the_

_human still disobeying the god and does a lot of sins,_

_in order to live? Don't think I'm the someone that you know because of the quote_

_that I typed in the story. My story begins..._

_Chapter 1 My Life_

_All of a sudden, a soul appeared dancing somewhere around, under a tree in an even aged forest, she was dancing peacefully even though the woods around her was terrible cut and burned by those greedy, nature destroyer human... in order to built more houses, furniture's and buildings. After a few minutes, she stopped and sat down onto the ground, crossing her legs. "Hello, my name is Sanada Yukiari and I'm 28 years old famous dancer." She was a dancer with brown colored long hair slithering against her waist, holding a long pink colored dancing ribbon, white colored upper top, white, sky blue and pink colored feathery long skirt, and pink colored boots. She dressed like a dancing angel "...I was born in Kyoto on 1953, and because I had leukemia, I was dead on 1981. My body was buried in here, under this tree. Formerly here was a peaceful forest but now everything was being destroyed.." She sighed, floating herself up to a burned tree's branch, sitting on it... "At first, I was shocked...depressed after I heard my health result from my panel doctor. At that time, I thought about how unfair the god is...or perhaps I had done something very wrong in my life so the god wanted to give me a punishment. I cried for two days, hiding myself in my room but it's no use. I remembered I went to a church, after a few days, staying there for 5 days in a week, listened to the high pastor reciting the Christian doctrines from bible. I was feels better and happier after I heard those..." She spoke, gazing to another soul who is sitting onto ground, listening to her life story. That soul was one of her friend that they met in the forest an hour ago. Her friend was dead, murdered by an assassin sent by his relative. " That's too bad to hear, can you tell me, how was your life before you're famous and how did you become a dancer..?" The soul asked in his interesting yet soft tone of voice. " Sure..." She answered back, letting a small smile slid into her face._

_" Once in 1956, in my hometown, Kyoto. There lived a 68 years old blind and disabled woman. She was my grandmother and she also had a son called Sanada Kurashi. That's my father, he was a great wise man in the castle. Unfortunately, he had died when I was still a 3 years old young kid. He was dead because he was murdered by a group of gun robbers while he was on his way to a bakery to gets some of my favorite cookies as for my birthday. Despite of being disable, my grandmother still manage to raise me by being an old beggar sitting beside a street to earn money or she would go from house to house, begging for a little food. She hated being blind and disabled and every night, she cried at her fate. I knew it because I heard her._

_Life was very hard for us...but we never thought about giving up..._

_One day after a few years had past, I was a 10 years old girl, staying in the house, doing all the house chores while my grandmother, was walking with her walking stick, in the forest, and looking for some forest mushrooms to sell. Before she left the house, I wanted to accompany her but she refused. The last thing, I greeted her was " Be careful..." after that day, she never came home..._

_My neighbors had gone out searching for her after I told them. At that time, I'm still worried about her, staying at home, gazing to the sun clock outside the house. I was thinking how useless I was...I couldn't do anything...tears filled in my eyes, being alone at home for a few days until one day, I was contemplated, to go to the forest, and to search for her. Getting ready everything, including some grains and bread as food, straw mat, a dagger as my weapon to protect myself._

_After a few, I was wandering in the forest alone, searching for her until the night time. Reaching to my bag, I spread the straw mat, immediately I feel asleep. The whole forest was quiet, sometimes...I could hear some creatures growling and roaring. It's scary, it made me shivering for the half of the night._

_On the dawn, a blue bird started cooing softly, somewhere around me. My eyes still closed, as I was listened to a beautiful music. " Good Morning to you, little girl " I opened my eyes, and stretched myself, then my eyes wide in surprised. A wood cutter was sitting next to me, he asked me some questions, for example why am I staying alone in this forest alone? I answered him back. After a while, he get up and gave me something...it's blue colored, pink colored, yellow colored feather, and a piece of note. He said " I wish I could give you better ones, but these are the only things. Take them with you and read the note later. Those things, you will know how to use them and you might find them are useful on you life..you will know where your grandmother had gone to, don't be sad..go home now " I gratefully accepted the gifts, then I gazing to the wood cutter walking away, leaving me again..what does he mean...when he talked about my grandmother?_

_Getting ready everything, hurried making my way back to my house, the only place where I can feel a lot of happy memories rushing in my mind. I walked all the day without eating or stopping for anything. As the dawn fell, I felt so tired, knew that I had to stop. I spread the straw mat, then suddenly I remembered about the note and the gifts, given by the woodcutter. I took them out, opened the note, and read it silently..._

_To, little girl. _

_" To move on your life, you should believe in yourself, have conviction in your beliefs and confidence execute in those beliefs. " Your grandmother had gone to a place, far away from the land where human lived " From now on, you should be an independent girl, not being a dependent on someone, you have to be strong, someday, you'll get what you deserve. Here are some gifts, I ordered my man to give them to you...these aren't a normal bird feather but they have magical power on it. The pink feather would make your wishes come true except bringing the death or someone that lost from your sight, back to life or back to your side. I knew that you like to dance. you have talent on it. Don't give up on your ambition. The second feather is blue color, it can protect you from any danger, keep wearing that in your body, it might change your luck as well. The last feather, keeps that wearing in your body, it can give you the power of psychic, for example...floating. Anyway, take care..._

_From the prince of birds, a phoenix oujisama._

_Tachibana._

_Tears filled in my eyes as I was reading the note. Even the prince of birds helped me. I hope this isn't_

_a dream. I pinched my either side of cheek. " Ouch, how silly I'm " I sighed then lay down, on the straw mat, drifted into sleep. On the next day, after I put back everything into my bag and continued my journey, back to my hometown._

_After a few hours, I arrived. I took out those things that I brought out earlier, put back to their own place, except those feathers. Sitting down on a chair, for a few, gazing to those feathers, but thinking about her grandmother. " Obaasan, where are you? " Some tears flow out from my eyes to my cheek, I leant down onto the wooden table, stayed motionless. " Obaasan..." I spoke the last word then I went to sleep..._

_The sun had risen, it's morning again. I woke up, stretched myself. I looked to the clock, finally I realized that I have been sleeping on the table for 19 hours. I felt numb on my arms and neck then I tried to move my neck and arm a bit so the numb feelings would go away. After a moment, I came back after I have done my daily routines, sitting down, looking at the feathers stupidly. Then I picked up the pink colored feather, and make a wish. My wish was " I hope I can be a dancer..." At first, I don't believe magic but after I made a wish, I believed it. The torn dress on my body changed it in to a very beautiful white dress. My long hair was tied up by a long silk yellow ribbon and I felt my dancing skill has improved a lot. I felt thankful, very thankful...I kept saying " Arigatou, arigatou gozaimasu, arigatou hontouni, Kami sama, arigatou! Houou no oujisama! " I felt very thankful on that day, no...it's wrong! I'll felt thankful for the eternal of my life! "_

_A/N : How do you think about this story, everyone? Please R&R, because I'm writing three stories together in a day, is a bit hard for me thought so I'm contemplated to update one by one. The more comments/reviews, the sooner I update my stories._


End file.
